


White Day

by AnnaWatermelon



Series: Café Hwarang [7]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lee Taemin, I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, Public teasing, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Taemin in a dress, Taemin saying "oppa", Top Kim Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: A month after Valentine's, the cafe wants to hold another special event. Only this time they're not wearing suits...





	White Day

“Ow.”

 

“Hold still.”

 

“Ow!”

 

“I said hold still!”

 

“I am holding still, that doesn’t change the fact that you’re poking my eyeball with a fucking pencil!!” Jonghyun stared Kibum down who just tsked and grabbed his chin, forcing his head towards him.

 

“You’re the one who refused to wear mascara so you’re just gonna have to suck it up.” Kibum remarked, opening his mouth wide as he continued drawing eyeliner onto Jonghyun’s eyelids.

 

Taemin looked away as he fiddled with the hem of his skirt, constantly feeling like he was accidentally flashing everyone. The garment completely covered his thighs when he sat down, so he had no reason to be this anxious, but he still was. Thing is, he wasn’t used to wearing anything that didn’t stop his bare skin from rubbing together, at least not in public, so he kept instinctively thinking he had forgotten to wear pants when in fact he had done so on purpose.

 

It was Jinki’s idea this time to follow-up the cafe’s butler theme for Valentine’s with a maid theme for White Day, and Taemin couldn’t disagree when he pointed out it was the most logical conclusion. But the whole thing was still making his heartbeat skip and buzz under his skin. Somehow he’d been the only one out of the five of them who had never worn a skirt; Jinki saying he’d worn dresses for Halloween, Kibum saying a character he played in a high school musical wore skirts, Jonghyun admitting he had done it for fun as a teenager, and Minho just blushing and telling him not to ask. And it wasn’t like Taemin had a problem with wearing skirts because he was a man, in fact he was a firm believer that clothing should be gender neutral, he just didn’t realize how wearing one was going to feel so...exposing.

 

“Okay Taemin, you’re up.” Kibum called out, patting the stool in front of him. For a second, Taemin couldn’t move, frozen in his seat, stomach like lead. But with a gulp he managed to take the ten steps towards Kibum, hands still clasped around the edge of his skirt. “Suck in your cheeks like this.” Kibum said, demonstrating so Taemin could mimic him. Putting makeup on wasn’t nearly as bad as Jonghyun or Minho had acted like it was, Taemin thought, enjoying how the soft brush felt against his cheeks. The eyeshadow wasn’t bad either, it just made him flinch a little when he felt the sudden pressure on his eyelids.

 

The mascara was when he began to question all his life choices.

 

“Oh, what the fuck.” Taemin blinked over and over, trying to get the offense to his eyes off. His respect for people who wear makeup increased tenfold at that moment and he regretted ever thinking Minho was overreacting.

 

“Knock it off, it’s going to smudge!” Kibum scolded and Taemin tried not to move as he kept spreading the gunk over his eyelashes but he found it nearly impossible. It didn’t help that Taemin’s gut reaction to having bristles so close to his eyes was to immediately close them and back away, but instead he had to tighten his grip on his skirt so hard his fingers cramped just to try and control his own movements.

 

Once the mascara was finally done with Taemin sighed, thinking the worst was over. But then Kibum was applying lipgloss and every fiber of Taemin’s body rejected the thick liquid. “That’s strawberry flavored but I swear if you lick it off I will never help you find your phone again.”

 

Taemin smacked his lips and made a face. “If I’m not supposed to eat it then why is it flavored?” He said, grimacing at the way the gloss made his lips feel when he spoke.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kibum replied and shooed Taemin with a wave of his hand while the other rummaged through his makeup container. Taemin pouted at him but stood up nonetheless, finding his way to the couch where Jonghyun and Minho were. Jonghyun beamed at him and patted the empty spot next to him, Taemin returning the smile as he plopped down.

 

Then his hand found the hem of Taemin’s skirt and sent Taemin’s nerves alight. “This is nice.” Jonghyun said, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. Taemin furrowed his brow a little in confusion, because Jonghyun was in the room when he bought it so he’d already seen what it looked like. In fact, Jonghyun was the one who helped him make his final decision; light pink and white with thigh high stockings and a bow on top of his head. Jonghyun’s was similar except it was black since that was the only color Jonghyun ever bought, and he had to wear a long sleeved shirt underneath it to cover his tattoos. “Thank you.” Taemin responded despite his confusion.

 

Next thing Taemin knew Jonghyun was playing with the frills on the ends of his thigh highs and he started squirming, ears burning. Every brush of Jonghyun’s fingers went straight to his dick, so close to touching it but never close enough. “Very pretty.” He remarked, and then he was done touching and Taemin’s heart could stop pounding in his head. Except it didn’t, because it was filled with Jonghyun’s compliments, and Taemin realized he’d been blushing this entire time. He lifted his gaze from his lap to try and read Jonghyun’s face, to try and figure out if he knew that he had just turned Taemin’s world on its head, only to snort when he finally got a good luck at him.

 

“What?!” Jonghyun demanded as Taemin was still hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

 

“God, hyung, I can’t take you seriously when you look so pretty.” Taemin’s mouth quivered as he tried not to break into laughter again, taking in the sparkles on Jonghyun’s cheeks and the black eyeliner pointed into wings.

 

Jonghyun just rolled his eyes at him. “What, are you saying that because I’m dressed like this you can’t listen to me? I don’t have a problem listening to you!” He said, jutting out his painted red lips.

 

“No, it’s not like that, it’s just…” Taemin bit back another laugh that threatened to climb up his throat, “...it’s really...different…” He almost tried to hide his smile behind his hand before thinking better of it, surprised he was already getting used to the lipgloss he hated so much.

 

Jonghyun sighed and slouched over, resting his elbows on his knees and looking straight ahead. His expression changed and compelled Taemin to follow his gaze, wanting to see whatever he was.

 

Jinki was sitting in front of Kibum now, who had applied his own makeup while they were talking, and doing everything Kibum wanted without even being told. No “sit still”, no “suck in your cheeks”, no “press your lips together”. Jinki didn’t even flinch when Kibum was tracing along his waterline with eyeliner, even though the other three were just at the sight of it.

 

“How the fuck are you so good at this, hyung?” Jonghyun asked once they were done being bewildered.

 

Kibum and Jinki turned towards them now, both of their makeup looking considerably better than the other’s. “Jinki hyung lets me practice putting makeup on him sometimes.” Kibum answered, closing the lid of his makeup container. “Because he’s the best hyung ever~” He cooed in a baby voice and Taemin felt his breakfast start to find its way up.

 

“Only for the best Bummie ever~” Jinki said in the same baby voice and they pressed their foreheads together, making loud smoochy noises.

 

“Oh my fucking god, you two, you’re going to scare away our only other employees.” Minho walked up to them with his arms crossed, heels clicking against the floor. How he managed to walk in those, Taemin would never know.

 

“But it’s so much fun to mess with them!!” Kibum said, smile splitting across his face. And fine, Taemin could admit it was _kind of_ cute, but in the same way hairless dogs are.

 

As time went on, the chatter outside the cafe grew louder and louder, until it was so chaotic Taemin couldn’t hear his own thoughts anymore. Although Valentine’s Day had turned out to be fine, there was no promising that today would be the same situation; for all he knew it could be ten times worse. His nerves made his fingers twitch and eyes blink nonstop, biting down on his lip before tasting the gloss and quickly stopping, praying Kibum hadn’t seen him do that.

 

One minute before opening, Jonghyun grabbed Taemin’s shoulders and turned him towards him, adjusting the bow on top of his head and patting his hair down. Taemin gave Jonghyun a soft smile as thanks and did the same, except Jonghyun was wearing a flower behind his ear instead of a headband. Even after they both dropped their hands Jonghyun was still staring at him, his dark eyes making Taemin’s face heat up and heartbeat quicken. He opened his mouth to say something, but before they knew it, the front door was opened and girls were piling in, squealing at the sight of them.

 

Taemin was sure there were more girls here than on Valentine’s Day and he had no idea why. They had promoted both events the same way, and the event itself was basically the same as well, with the exception of their outfits. The realization didn’t dawn on him until he was leading two girls to their table while they hid behind their hands and whispered between each other; they just wanted to see them wearing dresses more than they wanted to see them wearing suits.

 

The sudden recognition made Taemin’s mouth go dry as he stumbled over his own feet. For some reason he had always assumed girls liked boys in suits; at least, that’s what he was brought to believe. He couldn’t say how many times he’d heard people say a well-fitted suit was basically lingerie for men. Of course, that was just something people who’d never seen men in lingerie said. Perhaps he’d just discovered a secret about girls he was never supposed to know.

 

All throughout his shift Taemin could feel people’s eyes on him. The makeup made him feel awkward like he couldn’t move his face right, the constant flow of air between his legs made him paranoid he was showing too much skin and he kept fiddling with his skirt, trying to pull it down to cover more of his thighs but it was no use, it was stuck the way it was. And it didn’t matter anyways because it was always covering him like it was supposed to and he had nothing to worry about. However he couldn’t say the same about Minho, because Taemin got an eyeful of his panties when he leaned down at one point and at that moment he realized Minho’s skirt length was intentional.

 

Taemin didn’t have a chance to breathe until it was finally his break. He shut the door to the back room and rested his head against it, taking in deep breaths through his mouth, counting how long he inhaled and exhaled. Even when he sat down to eat his lunch he couldn’t do it comfortably, he had to be extra careful for it not to touch his lips, otherwise Kibum would have a cow and that was the last thing Taemin wanted to deal with.

 

Five more minutes to himself before he had to head back out, and he had finished his food, so he just sat on the edge of the table, swinging his legs back and forth. As he stared at the light pink flats on his feet in contrast to his white thigh high stockings, Taemin thought he could begin to understand why girls liked this so much. He’d heard was pretty his entire life, but this was the first time he actually _felt_ pretty, and he had to force his smile down despite there being no one around to see it.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened again, chatter from outside briefly filling the room before it shut. His heartbeat didn’t weaken when he noticed it was Jonghyun.

 

“Hyung? What are you doing back here?” Taemin said, hopping down from the table and approaching him.

 

“Taemin-ah,” Jonghyun started, eyes quickly darting down and back up, “how are you feeling out there?”

 

Taemin blinked. “Um, fine? I feel, like, weird about being in a dress, but that’s it.” He tilted his head at him. “Why?”

 

“You remember what we talked about last week?” Jonghyun caught his bottom lip between his teeth as Taemin stood in front of him now, and Taemin just made a face at him.

 

“We talk every day, hyung, you’re gonna have to give me more than that.”

 

Jonghyun took one step forward and now they were so close together Taemin could feel Jonghyun’s body heat radiating off of him, eyelids hooded while Taemin’s went wide. “About me teasing you in public.”

 

Taemin’s blood ran cold and he met Jonghyun’s dark eyes, feeling his stomach churn just at the thought of it before he laughed right in Jonghyun’s face. Jonghyun pouted at him but he couldn’t help it, if his body wanted him to laugh, he was going to laugh. “I’m sorry hyung, I just really can’t take you seriously like this.” The end of his sentence trailed off into another round of giggles.

 

He didn’t stop laughing until Jonghyun wordlessly pulled out what he was carrying in his pocket.

 

“Hyung, what is that?” He said, voice gone quiet. His eyes followed the string dangling from his hand to the silicone bullet at the end and he gulped.

 

“What do you think it is?” Jonghyun answered his question with another question, raising an eyebrow. And of course Taemin knew what it was, he was twenty years old, but his brain couldn’t quite register that Jonghyun was holding it in front of him.

 

When Jonghyun pulled out a small remote Taemin’s blood rushed south as he bit back a whimper, not caring about his stupid lipgloss anymore. He started fiddling with his skirt again and felt his knees go weak, not sure what to say now that his mind had already become so clouded.

 

Luckily, he didn’t need to say anything, because then Jonghyun was grinning at him and dropping to his knees, ducking his head underneath Taemin’s skirt. Taemin let out a little surprised noise when he felt Jonghyun’s fingers hooking under his boxer briefs, hands shooting backwards and gripping onto the table, trying to keep himself grounded. It only made everything a million times worse when he felt Jonghyun’s hot breath fanning against his dick, a barely-there moan escaping from his lips, eyes fluttering shut.

 

The vibrator was pressed right under the head of Taemin’s cock when Jonghyun pulled his underwear back up, keeping it in place. He pulled his head out from Taemin’s skirt, hair slightly ruffled, but kept his hands on Taemin’s hips. Taemin’s chest was rising and falling with each breath he took, staring down at Jonghyun through his eyelashes until he threw his head back as Jonghyun began massaging the base of his cock, forcing a gasp out of him and making him stumble.

 

“Break’s over, Taemin-ah.” Jonghyun said, rising to his feet and striding towards the door, leaving Taemin gaping at his back as he left. He was cemented in place, already straining in his underwear and nails digging into the wood of the table. With a deep breath he let go, and tried keeping his breathing steady as he walked out the door, legs already shaking with each step.

 

Taemin could barely hear the customers while he waited on their table over his own heartbeat. He kept squeezing his eyes shut but it was no use, he couldn’t keep himself from blinking any more than he could stop the way his nerves were alight, anticipating the second the vibrator turned on.

 

He had just made it back to the table with their order in hand when a jolt of pleasure ran down his spine, making him jump and almost drop the tray. The customers quickly rushed over to him, taking the tray from his shaking hands and asking if he was alright. Taemin thought the words that came out of his mouth were reassuring but he wasn’t entirely sure what he had said, too distracted by the warmth in his stomach and the wet spot he could feel forming on his briefs.

 

And just like that, the vibrations stopped, and Taemin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was even more difficult to ignore how hard he was now, he could feel his dick throbbing, matching the pounding in his ears. Taemin briefly wondered what he must look like right now, face flushed and stumbling over his own two feet. If anyone asked he’d just say he had a cold and hope to god they’d take the bait.

 

The vibrator didn’t start up again until he was on his way to the kitchen to pick up the order for his next customer. He doubled over and quickly grabbed the edge of the counter, stealing Jinki’s attention away from the money he was putting in the register.

 

“Woah, are you okay?” Jinki asked, turning his body towards him in case he needed to run over to him.

 

Taemin’s breath shuddered when he answered. “I’m f-fine, hyung.” It was such a weak response but it was the best Taemin could manage, too terrified about accidentally moaning to say much more. He clenched his eyes shut and tried not to bite his lips, fingernails digging into his palms as he felt his voice start to rise up his throat.

 

Jinki didn’t say anything in return, but didn’t go back to the register, either. He just kept staring at Taemin, making his heart speed up as he worried Jinki could somehow hear the vibrator over the chatter of the crowd.

 

Then he went back to what he was doing like nothing had happened, not even looking at Taemin as he said “Try and make it home, at least, because none of us are going to clean up after you two.” Taemin felt his heart stop for a moment as that sank in before it picked up even faster than before. He opened his mouth to say something, an apology, maybe, and Jinki just smiled, not seeming annoyed in the least. “What, you think we’ve never done worse? Don’t sweat it, okay?”

 

The vibrations stopped again and Taemin really did have to bite back a whimper this time, wanting to feel more of the pleasure coursing through his body but at the same time not wanting to make himself any more obvious. He was able to stand up straight again, rushing to get his order as he realized he had taken way longer than he had meant to, and tried to appear as normal as possible.

 

Taemin’s day went on like that, each time the vibrator turned on feeling longer and stronger than the last. It never got to the point where he felt he was about to cum but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Of course, the closer he got to his orgasm, the harder it would be for him to keep himself quiet, something he was having enough trouble with already. Not to mention how impossible it was for him to not move. But at least then he wouldn’t have to deal with the buzzing under his skin, the impossible hardness between his legs, for hours that felt more like days.

 

By the time they were closing, Taemin was covered in sweat and could barely keep himself upright.

 

He grabbed onto Jonghyun’s sleeve immediately after the last customer left. He wanted to glare at him but he didn’t even have the energy for that, just stared at him and tried to look as desperate as he felt. Jonghyun just grinned at him and said “I’m going to go change first, be right back,” leaving Taemin alone with this warmth encompassing his body, so exhausted but so worked up all at the same time. He collapsed onto a chair as he wiped a table down, because he wasn’t done with work yet, he still had so long to go before he could get any real relief. He couldn’t miss the way the other guys were pointedly trying not to stare at him but couldn’t hide their smiles either.

 

When Jonghyun came out of the bathroom Kibum went in to take his own outfit off, and Jonghyun quickly ran over to Taemin and took the cloth from his hands. “Sorry Taemin-ah, let me do it, you just relax for a bit.” He said and started working twice as fast to get both his and Taemin’s job done, and Taemin didn’t even have the energy to feel bad. He just sat back and tried catching his breath, hands pulled into fists around his skirt now that they were free, trying to keep them from touching anywhere else until they went home. “I drove my car here today.”

 

Taemin wasn’t sure if he was just lost because Jonghyun was being too vague or because of the arousal clouding his thoughts. “What?” He breathed out.

 

Jonghyun stopped cleaning for a second to look Taemin in the eyes, making his heart skip a beat. “Don’t change out of the dress.”

 

“What?!” He repeated, suddenly finding the breath in his lungs to sound mostly normal. “H-how am I supposed to make it to the car without someone seeing me?!” The minute it left his mouth Taemin already knew the answer; people _would_ see him, they just wouldn’t realize he wasn’t a girl. He guessed he should consider himself lucky, since Minho was currently pulling his jeans over his fishnet stockings and covering his dress with a long coat. Figures he wouldn’t be changing, either.

 

“Does that bother you?” Jonghyun asked, holding the rag in both hands and biting his lower lip. “You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.”

 

Taemin thought back to how he felt when Jonghyun had complimented the way he looked, to how he felt when he looked at himself today, to how easily Jonghyun ducked his head beneath skirt earlier. He thought of how soft the fabric felt on his skin and how quickly they could go straight to what Taemin craved once they arrived at home. He wasn’t uncomfortable at all; he felt more desperate and needy than he’d ever been before and he loved all of it, couldn’t wait to go back to Jonghyun’s apartment and release all the pent up feelings he had kept inside all day. So instead of answering Taemin said “Can you clean any faster?”

 

Jonghyun’s face broke into a grin, wiping down the table again before saying “Don’t get an attitude with me when I still have the remote.”

 

Like Taemin had forgotten that.

* * *

  


Jonghyun had to focus on the road once he was driving them to his apartment, so when he turned the vibrator on at the beginning of the car ride, he didn’t turn it back off. So now Taemin had to spend the short ride squirming and whimpering in his seat, still gripping onto the edge of his skirt so he wouldn’t touch himself. His hands ached to wrap around his cock, to push himself over the edge, but he couldn’t when he still needed Jonghyun’s touch, needed him inside of him, needed him to fuck him before he could cum.

 

It was actually a good thing that Taemin was too weak to walk upstairs on his own, because this way Jonghyun could help hide his face when he supported him by his shoulders. He laid down on Jonghyun’s bed the second he could, melting into the mattress before Jonghyun climbed on top of him, connecting their mouths and licking at his lips.

 

The way Jonghyun was already moaning just from their kissing made Taemin’s cock twitch, and his hips kept rolling despite Jonghyun angling his own far enough away that Taemin couldn’t reach. It didn’t matter, Taemin felt so hot, was so filled with need that he couldn’t keep still anymore, craving stimulation even when there was nothing to give it.

 

“So pretty, Taemin-ah, you’re so so pretty…” Jonghyun murmured, Taemin feeling every word against his lips. The praise made Taemin’s heart stutter and he wrapped his hands around Jonghyun’s shoulders, pulling him in that much closer and finally letting their hips meet. Taemin cried out when he could finally rub his cock against Jonghyun’s, so good Taemin saw white. “Taemin-ah, Taeminnie…”

 

Something in Jonghyun’s voice told Taemin he wasn’t just saying his name for the sake of saying it. “What?” Taemin said, clearing his throat at how rough he sounded.

 

“Taemin-ah,” he said again, and pulled back so Taemin could see his eyes, the way he was sucking on his lips. Taemin noticed his own lipgloss around Jonghyun’s lips and vaguely wondered in the back of his mind what his must look like. He took both of Taemin’s hands into his own before continuing, “would you...try calling me ‘oppa’?”

 

Taemin blinked. “O-oppa?” He stuttered, tasting the word on his tongue.

 

The things that did to Jonghyun weren’t even funny. He clenched his jaw and hissed through his teeth, thrusting into Taemin hard enough to force a noise of surprise out of him. “Fuck, baby…” His voice trailed off at the end, deep and breathy, and he kissed Taemin’s hands before letting go, gravity dropping them to either side of Taemin’s head again. When Jonghyun kissed him it was barely a kiss, him biting Taemin’s bottom lip so hard he whimpered into his mouth, sticking his tongue in and tasting him. He kept thrusting into Taemin so ruthlessly it almost hurt, right on the brink between pleasure and pain, and Taemin couldn’t kiss back anymore, could only let whatever sounds that were in him out through his open mouth.

 

When Jonghyun grabbed his ass and lifted him up to grind into him that much harder Taemin suddenly became aware of how badly he was shaking. “You want to ride oppa, don’t you, baby?” He breathed against Taemin’s lips and the thought made him shiver, made his toes curl in his stockings. “Want to let oppa watch you fuck yourself in your pretty little dress, huh?”

 

“Hy - oppa!” Taemin whined out, catching himself. He wanted it so bad he could taste it in their strawberry kiss, could feel it prickling beneath his fingertips. “Yes, yes please…” He breathed, gasping for air as Jonghyun didn’t let up for a even second.

 

Taemin heard Jonghyun open the cabinet where he kept his lube before he was flipped over, sitting on the bulge in Jonghyun’s pants, still rubbing against it. He watched Jonghyun open the bottle through his eyelashes, biting his lips from anticipation.

 

As Jonghyun began covering his fingers Taemin somehow found the sense through the haze in his head to take his boxer briefs off, knowing it would speed up the process. He hooked his fingers around the elastic band and pulled it down his thighs, chest rising and falling with each breath he took. His heart nearly stopped when he caught Jonghyun staring at him, feeling his face burn and movements suddenly go sloppy as he felt his eyes burying into him. When he threw them off to the side Jonghyun’s hands were on him again, clean hand grabbing his now bare ass while the other’s fingers brushed his hole, making him shut his eyes tight.

 

The first finger slipped in and Taemin let out a drawn-out moan, immediately feeling embarrassed at how loud he was at the small action. It was Jonghyun’s fault for teasing him all day, making him so sensitive to every light touch, every brush of their skin. But of course Jonghyun didn’t mind, he loved Taemin’s sounds, had said so himself. Taemin’s nails dragged across Jonghyun’s stomach when he pulled his hands into fists, making Jonghyun curse under his breath before he was fully inside of him.

 

Taemin didn’t have the patience to draw things out this time, too wired up from being edged all day, dick aching and throbbing. He started moving his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Jonghyun’s finger and stroking their cocks together. His eyes fluttered shut and he threw his head back, mouth open in a silent moan.

 

When Jonghyun added another finger Taemin had to bite his lips, already starting to feel the stretch. “You like it when oppa fingers you open, baby?” Jonghyun said, sounding like his voice was caught in his throat. Taemin nodded, no energy to speak anymore. “What else do you like?”

 

Another finger joined the first two and Taemin cried out, wracking his brain for words and taking in lungfuls of air to form them. “I like…” He started and cut himself off with a few more heavy breaths. “Like it when...oppa compliments me…” His face burned and he could feel his ears ringing from the embarrassment of saying these things out loud.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re needy like this.” Jonghyun said and Taemin let out a breathy laugh. Of course he would say that after he told him he liked it. “Everything about you is so beautiful right now, you have no idea.”

 

Taemin did have an idea. He was sweaty, his makeup was messed up, tears rimming his eyes, his face red hot, all things that normally would be considered unattractive, but not to Jonghyun. Not when it was Taemin who looked like that. And especially not when Taemin was dressed like this, just pastel colors and frills and bows that made Taemin feel so cute he knew he must be glowing.

 

Jonghyun pulled his fingers out and Taemin bit back a moan, already missing the feeling of being filled. He scooched back so he could undo Jonghyun’s pants and he didn’t miss the way Jonghyun’s stomach bounced when he laughed, and Taemin knew it was just because he found his eagerness cute. His laugh was cut short when Taemin placed his hand over Jonghyun’s cock, replaced with Jonghyun hissing through his teeth and throwing his head back. Taemin gave it a few strokes before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, no patience to drag it out any longer. He held the base in his hand while he lifted himself up, slowly sinking down and furrowing his eyebrows at the stretch.

 

Once he was fully seated on Jonghyun’s cock he stayed there, Jonghyun entirely sheathed inside of him, shaking hands moving back to rest on Jonghyun’s stomach while he breathed in and out. Jonghyun’s own wrapped around Taemin’s hips, and Taemin took that as a sign to move, feeling Jonghyun slip out and inside him again as they both moaned.

 

Neither of them lasted long when it was Taemin on top, and this time that’d be especially true from how long Taemin had been grazing the edge. He kept whimpering each time he sank down onto Jonghyun’s cock, riding it as best he could despite his constant shaking. Jonghyun wasn’t helping him this time, either, just looking at him, panting and raking his eyes over his body.

 

Taemin almost stopped when he felt the fabric of his skirt begin to lift, the sudden cool air surprising him enough to rip his thoughts away for a moment. His skirt was now bunched around his stomach, being held there underneath Jonghyun’s hands, leaving his cock completely bare as it bounced between them. He flushed red and tightened his grip on Jonghyun’s shirt. “Oppa…” He breathed, not sure what he was going to say afterwards.

 

“Oppa wants to watch your cute cock leak for me.” Jonghyun said and Taemin moaned, head drooping now that he was starting to lose his energy. But he couldn’t stop, couldn’t not chase down his impending orgasm no matter how loudly his thighs screamed or how shallow his breathing became.

 

But then Jonghyun was raising his own hips, lifting Taemin off the bed until he couldn’t keep moving even if he tried. Right when he was about to question Jonghyun he slammed into him and he screamed, only to be pounded into again at the same force.

 

“Jonghyun oppa!” Taemin cried out, scrunching his face as he took it, each thrust sending jolts of pleasure up his spine, turning his brain to mush. Jonghyun was cursing under his breath and his jaw was clenched from exertion, and suddenly Taemin felt every second of his own effort, collapsing onto Jonghyun’s chest as he kept fucking him.

 

He could hear Jonghyun’s grunts and moans so perfectly now, mouth right next to his ear, each one of them traveling below his stomach. Taemin’s own noises were muffled by his own hand, biting onto it as he felt the warmth gathering to his dick, knowing he was going to cum at any second.

 

“Baby…” Jonghyun moaned and Taemin whimpered, the pet name traveling straight to his cock. He suddenly felt another hand wrapped around his own, threading their fingers together, before he was being pushed up, just enough that they could look at each other. “Oppa...oppa wants to see your face when you cum, baby…” He breathed, and Taemin bit his lip, trying so hard not to let his head droop down, to keep his eyes from fluttering closed. He could feel his stomach growing hotter and hotter, could feel the saliva dripping out of the side of his mouth, feeling like his lungs might explode, like his heart might give out.

 

A few more brutal thrusts and Taemin was shouting as he came, weak body shaking as it ripped through him. His eyes rolled backwards and Jonghyun helped him ride it out, still fucking him at that same pace, letting out his own groans. He kept whining with each thrust, so sensitive as Jonghyun kept pounding into him, feeling it on every inch of his skin. Jonghyun kept making all these obscene noises until he moaned loudly in his ear, Taemin feeling his cum filling him and whimpering as it dripped out of him, heartbeat quickening. Thankfully not loud enough to drown out Jonghyun’s noises as he weakly thrusted into him, burning every one into his memory.

 

They lay there, catching their breaths, feeling each other’s hearts pound in the palms of their hands. Jonghyun got his energy back first, sat himself up, looking at Taemin through his hooded eyes. He connected their lips and Taemin hummed through his nose, savoring how soft they felt, both of them moving together and tasting the insides of their mouths.

 

When they pulled apart Taemin was still catching his breath, and the post-orgasm haze was just beginning to clear from his head. Taemin pouted as he finally realized something. “My dress…” He said, holding it up with one hand and grimacing at the cum stains covering it.

 

“It’ll wash out, it’s okay, baby.” Jonghyun replied, pressing a kiss to Taemin’s sweaty forehead and his lips turned up into a shy smile. He raised a hand and stroked Taemin’s pink cheek with the back of his fingers. “Hyung will take care of it.”

 

“Don’t you mean ‘oppa’?” Taemin said, face splitting into a wide grin.

 

Jonghyun lifted an eyebrow at him and Taemin’s throat closed up. “Do you really want to test me when I’m still inside of you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment will be the last of this series. Hope everyone enjoyed it while it lasted ♥


End file.
